1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spinal implants for the stabilization, distraction, support and/or the promotion of bone fusion between adjacent vertebrae of the spine.
2. Background Information
Because of disease, injury or deformity the disc that is between adjacent vertebrae of the human spine may become damaged. Additionally, the disc may simply deteriorate due to age or congenital defect. In these and in other circumstances, one or more vertebrae may become compressed or otherwise damaged. Moreover, the vertebrae can become too closely spaced which causes an undesired abnormal curvature of the spine. Such conditions may also cause a nerve to be pinched, creating pain, numbness and/or other symptoms. In these situations it is then necessary to provide support and/or alignment to and between adjacent vertebrae of the patient's spine. This is generally accomplished through spinal surgery.
With spinal surgery, one or more spinal implants, spacers, intervertebral devices or interbody devices (collectively, spinal spacers) are placed between adjacent vertebrae once the disc has been removed. This provides proper spacing of the vertebrae. The spinal spacer may also promote fusion between the adjacent vertebrae.
Once the spinal spacer has been implanted into the intervertebral space, it is important that the spinal spacer remain in its implanted position. In addition to remaining in place, the spinal spacer must also be able to handle the load that is imparted thereto from the adjacent vertebrae.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a spinal spacer that remains in place once implanted and provides stabilization and torsional resistance to promote fusion.